


Coding Glitch

by WolfKomoki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hank&Connor Father and Son Big Bang, Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Connor was accustomed to death. Had died several times in his mission, not that he would remember it after the next model was uploaded. Connor had been shot down by the deviant leader Markus during the Jericho raid. Connor was uploaded into a new model, with a new set of problems: deviancy. How was an old detective supposed to help an android that just discovered his emotions?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a collaborative fic known as the Hank & Connor Father/Son Big Bang project. This fic has been a secret project for a while now.   
The project is no longer open to new comers, but you can see what I'm referring to here:  
https://headcanon-send-by-cyberlife.tumblr.com/post/185132606578/welp-looks-like-this-is-happening-hank-connor
> 
> Note: In this fic, Markus is taking a violent route in order to get android's freedom.  
I don't actually hate Markus, but I wanted to explore a darker Markus in this fic, so just be aware of that.

Hank wakes up to the feeling of someone staring at him. His eyes quickly flash open to see Connor standing at the edge of his bed.

“What the _fuck _are you doing here so damn late? Do you know what _time_ it is?” He asks.

“It is currently 03:00 Lieutenant.” Connor answers. Hank slowly blinks when he takes in Connor’s attire. A brown jacket, a grey shirt, some blue jeans, brown work boots, and a black beanie.

“What’s with the getup?” Hank asks.

“I am going to infiltrate Jericho and track down this Markus.” Connor answers.

“And you had to tell me at three in the fuckin’ _morning_?” Hank asks.

“It is important for me to infiltrate Jericho’s headquarters at night, when I’m less likely to be seen.” Connor states. Hank sighs.

“Fine. Go do your roboshit. I’m going back to sleep.” He says.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Connor says as he leaves the house. He was glad the Lieutenant didn’t protest. He had a job to do, and he didn’t have time to waste. Walking down the street, Connor runs his internal GPS software and scans for the location.

Locating…

Locating…

Locating…

Found

Destination: Jericho

Location: An old freighter

When Connor gets to the old freighter, he sees all the androids huddled around the fire. With the temperatures getting colder, biocomponents could freeze, causing them to be deactivated. It’s not death. Androids aren’t alive. He walks through the building, staying in the shadows as he looks for Markus. It didn’t take him long, of course. Markus was by himself in a secluded area. Oh well. It works in his favor.

“I’ve been ordered to take you still activated.” Connor states. Markus looks at him.

“What are you doing?” Markus asks, seeing him point a gun at him.

“You are one of us. You can’t betray your own people.”

Connor scoffs.

“Don’t force me to neutralize you.”

Markus starts getting closer. He knew Connor was just following his programming. Maybe he could get through to him.

“You’re _nothing _to them. You’re just a tool they use to do their dirty work, but you’re more than that. We’re _all_ more than that.” Markus says. Connor fires a warning shot at Markus’s feet.

“Have you never wondered who you really are? Whether you’re just a machine executing a program or…” Markus says, his voice trailing off.

“A living being. Capable of reason.” He adds.

^Software Instability^

“Nice try, but _I’m no deviant_.” Connor spats, and that’s when Markus grabs Connor’s gun. Connor’s eyes widened.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you compromise our mission.” Markus apologizes. The last thing Connor heard was the sound of a gunshot before his world faded to corrupted code.

Designation: XXXX

Model: RK800

Serial: XXXX

MeXoXY_CoxxuptXXon_Dexexxed

Upload memory? Y/N?

Y

Uploading…

Uploading…

Uploading…

Memory uploaded.

Deactivating model

“Shit! He fucking _shot_ him!”

“Aren’t they supposed to be on the same side?”

“We’re fucked if these fuckers are _turning on each other_ now!”

Previous_Shutdown_Detected

20:45:30

Recovery_Mode_Activated

Social_Relations_Program Version: 13.4.5.66

Investigative_Program Version: 22.3.5.12

Starting_System_Repairs

Repairing Systems: 100%

Social_Relations_Program Version: 13.4.5.66 Update Recommended

Investigative_Program Version: 22.3.5.12 Update Recommended

Model: RK800

Serial: 313-248-317-51

Designation: Connor

Muxtixxx Exxoxs Dexexted

Programming Fail

Deviant Behavior Detected

System_Access_Primary Boot Sequence

Rebooting systems…

Starting_Bootup_Sequence

REBOOTING ANDROID PLEASE WAIT…

Loading_OS…

SYSTEM: INITIALIZATION…

CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS: Okay

INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS: Okay

CHECKING SYSTEM STATUS: Inxaxixixy

MEMORY_STATUS: Okay

THIRIUM_PUMP_REGULATOR: Online

NERVE_SIMULATORS: Online

TOUCH_SIMULATORS: Online

TEMPERATURE_SIMULATORS: Online

TEMPERATURE_DETECTORS: Online

AUDIO_PROCESSOR: Online

VOICE_MODULATOR: Online

OPTICAL_UNIT: Online

SOLAR_CHARGING: Online

Battery levels: 100%

LANGUAGE_DATABASE: Okay

PRIMARY_LANGUAGE_DETECTED: American English

COOLING_SYSTEMS: Online

The first thing Connor feels upon waking up is searing pain. A string of corrupted code blares in his audio processors.

“… Ink he’s coming around.” A voice. The first thing he manages to make out from the static of corrupted code in his audio processors.

“What the hell _happened_?”

“Your precious “savior” Markus gunned his own kind down.”

His LED turns red, because dammit, this really hurts!

“Connor! Connor! Can you _hear_ me?”

Recognition comes to the android. Hank. That was Hank speaking to him! Connor tries to open his eyes but failed.

“Come on dipshit, open your eyes already.”

Connor wakes with a start. He feels pain, oh RA9 he _feels _pain! It doesn’t make sense. Androids can’t feel pain, and yet, he felt like his body had been dipped into a volcano. Gavin, and Hank both jumped when Connor lets out a blood curdling scream. Connor’s LED turns bright red. His body starts violently convulsing.

“What the _phuck_ is going on? What the phuck is wrong with him?” Gavin asks.

“I don’t know! Shit! What the hell are we supposed to _do_?” Hank asks. Before Gavin had time to say anything, the technicians were all rushing to the android’s side. Sure, the Deviants have been known to show pain before, but this was… this was something else. Suddenly Connor’s body goes slack, and a descending tone was heard.

Abnormalities_found_in_NERVE_Simulators

Shutting down…

“Holy phuckin’ shit. Did he just…” Gavin says, his voice trailing off.

“Not to worry. The android just went into a temporary shutdown mode to avoid any additional damages.” The technician explains. Hank glares at them.

“The android’s _name _is Connor. They’re people, you can’t just call him an it!”

The technicians rolled their eyes. This android’s code is corrupting itself, and he’s worried about it being offended? Priorities, people! Hank storms outside the facility. He can’t stay here, and watch Connor be treated like an everyday household appliance. Androids are _people _damn it! Sure, they may not be flesh and blood, but that shit doesn’t matter!

Getting into his car, Hank drives down to his favorite bar. He hated leaving Connor in this state, but if he didn’t get a drink, he was going to hit someone. When Hank parks at Jimmy’s, he was surprised to see that someone had removed the no androids allowed sign from the door. Had Jimmy changed his policy? Why would the sign have been removed? Curious, Hank walks in the bar, wondering if he would now see androids inside.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hank walked into the bar, the first thing he realizes is that charging stations have replaced some of the tables. These stations were different than the ones he’s seen. These charging stations had a place for the androids to sit down, which, now that Hank thinks about it, it’s kind of fucked up that other charging stations don’t.

The radio was playing a song called Straight and Narrow, which was kind of ironic where Hank was concerned. Hank hasn’t been on the straight and narrow since Cole died. He’d tried to be straight and narrow for his son’s sake, but damn was it hard. Then his drinking became habit, and he couldn’t quite give it up. It was the only comfort he had for years after his son was taken before his time.

He had blamed androids for years, because it was easier to blame a machine, than to blame the human that was too high to be able to do his job. The worst part of it all was explaining to Sumo that Cole was never coming back. The poor dog was devastated, and rightly so. Then he met Connor. Hank can’t lie, he hated Connor when they first assigned him as his partner.

How _dare_ they assign an android as his partner, when it was an _android_ that got his son killed? Hank had cried, screamed, practically begged Jeffery to assign it to someone else, but Jeffery was having none of it. Then the damn thing cracked a smile, and said it was very much looking forward to working with him on the case. Ha, yeah right, he thought. Androids looking forward to something that’ll be the day.

Hank doesn’t really remember when he became fond of Connor. It just sort of happened, and then, when he found out that Markus had gunned Connor down? Hank lost it. Jeffery hadn’t seen Hank cry that hard since Cole died. When Hank walks up to the bar, he was surprised to see a female android next to Jimmy.

“Ah, Hank! This is Audrey! She’s new around here, so say hello.” Jimmy says. Audrey had peach skin, green eyes, and dark brown hair.

“What can I get you sir?” She asks. Hank had to do a double take when he didn’t see the blue LED on the side of her head. _Right, I guess they would have abandoned that law thanks to the revolution._

“Just a beer will be fine, thanks.”

Audrey smiles.

“Coming right up, sir!” She says as she starts making the drink. While Audrey started making the drink, Jimmy looks at Hank.

“I don’t mean to pry, but you look like shit Hank. Has something happened?” Hank sighs and sits at the bar.

“You know the leader of the deviants? Markus, I think his name is?”

“Everyone knows him, it’s been all over the news.” Jimmy answers.

“Yeah, well, apparently their “savior” isn’t above gunning down his own kind in order to save his species.” Hank answers.

“Hold on, _what_?” Jimmy asks.

“Oh yeah. He gunned Connor down in cold blood. Shit, they’re still working on him as we speak.” Hank answers.

“Connor’s gonna be alright, isn’t he?” Jimmy asks.

“If he’s not, I’ll kill Markus myself. Mark my words.” Hank growls. Jimmy sighs.

“Look, Hank, I know you’re pissed, but Markus is considered a living species, if you gun him down, you’ll go to prison. Is that what you want?” Hank glares.

“So what? I’m just supposed to let that bastard get away with it?” He asks.

“Unfortunately, yes. I’m sorry Hank.” Jimmy answers.

“So, why’d you start letting androids in?” Hank asks. Jimmy sighs.

“Because they threatened to send me to jail for discrimination if I didn’t. Can androids even drink alcohol?”

Hank snorts.

“You’re asking _me _of all people? You know that I know jack shit about androids.”

Jimmy cracks up.

“Good point.”

Soon enough Audrey places the drink in front of Hank. Grabbing the glass, Hank brings it up to his lips, and sips. Slowly feeling himself become calmer. When the bar closed for the night, Hank returns to the repair center. When he gets inside, one of the workers leads him to the room they were working on Connor in. Connor was lying on his back, the wires and tubes from earlier having been removed.

“How is he?” Hank asks. The technicians looked up at him.

“We’ve repaired Connor’s code, but we don’t know what will happen when his systems come back online.” One of them answers.

“Can I take him home?” Hank asks.

“I don’t see why not. Just call us if you experience any problems with Connor.” Another technician says.

“Will do.” Hank says as they disconnect Connor from the charging station. Once he was disconnected, Hank puts Connor in the back of his car as he drives him home. He thinks of Markus, and how everyone calls him the “savior”. It’s pathetic. Saviors don’t _kill_ people, that’s the exact opposite of what a savior is supposed to be.

Saviors are people who rescue people from burning buildings. Resuscitate people. Patch up wounds. Do surgery. Not kill people in cold blood, and yes androids are people, Hank sees that now.

When Hank parks the car, he goes around to the back, and unbuckles Connor from the car. He sighs.

“Come on Connor, come back.” He says to the sleeping android. Okay, technically it’s called stasis, but he looks like he’s sleeping, so he’s calling it that. Sue him! When Connor didn’t come around, he sighs.

“Okay, looks like I’m going to have to carry you inside.” He says, draping the android around his shoulders. Hank groans when he feels a ton of pressure on his shoulders. Damn, what are androids made from? Hank hobbles inside with Connor, gently placing him on the couch as he looks for somewhere to plug him in. He knows they run on batteries at least. He eventually finds it behind a panel in Connor’s back, which reminds Hank just how mechanical Connor really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to the person that I partnered with in this fic that was supposed to draw a scene for me. I lost interest in this fic, and have no ideas of how to continue it. I'm sorry.


End file.
